


Goose Isn't Just a Cat

by FairyParker



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Family Fluff, Fluff, Goose the cat - Freeform, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pets, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: When Peter and Morgan ask to get a pet Tony and Pepper decide they should try it out by pet sitting Goose the cat but it doesn't go as planned when she gets lost.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Goose Isn't Just a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Google told me Goose is a female and i'm not 100% about that so i referred to Goose as a she through all this. Also i finished and proof read this at 2am so there may be a few errors! Please let me know if you spot any.

“But please Mister Stark I’ll take good care of it!” Peter wined, a frown on his face.

“Yeah dad! Petey will take good care of it. So will I.” Morgan agreed stomping her right foot.

“We are not getting a pet. No means no.” The two kids pouted at that response not knowing what else they could do to convince Tony to allow them to get a pet. “We already have an alpaca in the garden we do not need a dog or cat.”

Pepper entered the living room taking notice of the conversation happening in front of her. “Tony give them a chance.” She said a smirk growing on her face.

“Are you really taking their side?” He huffed in annoyance but couldn’t help and smile a little. “I feel like you guys will take care of the pet for two days and then it’ll be my responsibility.”

“Why don’t you guys pet sit someone’s pet for the weekend and then we can see if you’re responsible enough?” Pepper suggested.

“Yeah Dad do you know anyone who owns a pet and will let us take care of it?”

“Clint has a pet fish?” The kids rolled their eyes at that. “Okay I think I know someone.”

“Goose? Why would someone name a cat Goose?” Morgan stared at the ginger cat in confusion. “She looks like one of my toys.”

“Mrs Danvers thank you so much for letting us take care of your cat for the weekend. I promise we won’t let you down.” Peter held the cat in his arms stroking the fur gently.

“I thought Fury owned this cat?” Tony asked.

“He did but I’ve been taking care of him for the past few years because Fury got busy with work. Anyways I’ll take my leave good luck. Goose you better behave yourself.” And with that said Carol was back into the sky flying to whatever universe needed her help.

“So, what should we do first?” Peter spoke in a baby voice to the creature in his arms.

“How about we take it for a walk?” Morgan suggested.

“Kiddo that’s a cat I’m sure that it doesn’t want to go on a walk. Let’s just take it inside.” As if on cue Goose jumped out of Peter’s arms and walked into the lake house like she owned the place. “See she’s a pro.”

The two kids followed the feline into house and watched her scan the room. She immediately jumped onto the couch and stared at the humans. She softly meowed rubbing her head against the pillows.

Tony was never too keen on cats and for the most part disliked their ‘beady’ looking eyes and sharp claws, but he was willing to do anything for the happiness of his children.

Morgan and Peter were stroking the cat and talking to him. “See I told you this would be good for them.” Pepper smiled tapping the man on his shoulder. “Come on help me make lunch for them.” Pepper gently grabbed his hand guiding him to the kitchen where she was cooking up some burgers. He turned to face her with worry on his face. “They’ll be fine.”

Once the food was made Tony went to call the kids and saw them still playing with the tabby. “Guys food is ready let Goose rest for a bit while you eat.” They nodded at that and followed him to the dining room.

“Goose?” Peter called walking around the living area trying to spot the cat. “Where is she?” They had just finished lunch and Peter headed back into the living room to fetch Goose and give her some cat food.

“Did you already lose the cat?” Tony entered the room slightly scaring the young boy.

“No! He’s probably just upstairs.” Morgan shot back trying to hide the fact that she was worried for the small creature.

“My Spidey sense will probably sense her so it’s nothing to worry about now c’mon let’s go upstairs.” Peter reassured. The four Stark members climbed upstairs calling Goose’s name in hopes of her being in one of the many rooms. The scanned Peter’s room, Pepper and Tony’s room, the office room, the guest room and they were lastly looking through Morgan’s room.

“Maybe she’s outside.” Peter suggested. “I mean there is also the garage and treehouse we need to check.” Morgan yawned slightly causing the attention of Pepper.

“Okay little Miss I think it’s time you head off for a nap. We’re going to keep searching.” Morgan pouted hearing that, but her eyes were starting to doze off. Tony and Peter continued their search downstairs as Pepper tucked Morgan in for her afternoon nap.

“Mommy I one of my toys are moving.” Morgan pointed to her toy basket with a slight worry to her voice.

“Don’t be silly now, you’re just very tired.” She left the room turning her bedside lamp off. But Morgan’s curiosity wouldn’t let her sleep, so she got out of bed and tiptoed her way to the toy basket. She pulled a few toys out not being able to see properly with the lights off. Once she felt as if she hit the bottom of the basket there was something breathing. It made her jump a little, she quickly ran to her lamp turning it on in fear.

“Goose!” She smiled seeing the cat jump out of the basket. “Mommy, Daddy and Petey I found Goose!” She practically screamed.

The trio ran upstairs entering Morgan’s room to find Goose fast asleep on a pile of toys and “Oh, thank goodness we were getting worried he ran away for a moment.” Tony said taking a step forward, but his left foot landed on an orange cat stuff toy. “Huh this thing looks a lot like Goose.” Almost on cue the cat jumped up from it’s resting position and released its alien looking interior on the poor stuffed animal. That orange toy was now inside of her and they weren’t sure what else was.

“Ahhh!” Peter and Morgan screamed jumping onto the bed in fear.

“That was truly terrifying. Looks like you’re going to have to say goodbye to that stuff toy.”

“Uh dad I don’t think I want a pet anymore.” Peter had a horrifying look on his face.

Pepper and Tony left the room and Goose followed. “You knew Goose was an alien all along, didn’t you?” Pepper smirked.

“Yep I just needed them to stop bothering me about getting a pet and I knew Goose would startle them. It worked.” He shrugged like it was nothing planting a kiss on Pepper’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/fairy.holland/  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
